Flight or Fight
by pokedawnheart
Summary: Need better title! Full summary inside! Basically, Joker escaped from prison and the Young Justice team goes to apprehand him, though Robin is NOT happy about it.


**Summary: One year after being formed, Young Justice, for the most part, is becoming aggravated by the lack of big action. What started as an almost innocent question leads to a fight for survival, as the young team goes after Joker without permission. After all six are taken, Robin and the team has to fight harder than ever to get out of Joker's grasp. Can they survive long enough to escape, or for the Justice League to find them? Can Joker manage to break Robin for the answers he desires?**

**Hi! Welcome! Just so you know, this is my first time doing a Young Justice fic. This starts a year after Young Justice became a team, but almost nothing of the Young Justice story-line will be mentioned. I had this idea randomly during school, and it just went from there. Though I did have a bit of a problem when it came to wording and plot-line (I will explain at the bottom of this chapter). The Robin I'm using is Dick Grayson, who, in my mind, is the **_**only**_** Robin. I just love him! Enjoy the chapter!**

The six Young Justice teens (in their normal clothes) were sitting in the common room, bored out of their minds. If you're wondering how this could happen, they just finished training with Black Canary, the one in charge of training them, and were waiting for their mentors/guardians (well, most of them, Superman was still avoiding Superboy). And they were all entertaining themselves in their own way. Artemis was making new arrows, she was almost out of them. Megan was making thing fly around the room with her telekinesis. Aqualad was swimming around in the pool that was there mainly for water-training. Connor was napping on one of the couches (at least, they thought he was). Robin was on one of the ceiling beams (don't ask how he got there) messing with his laptop. And poor Wally was going stir-crazy.

Small talk was going on from time to time, mainly Wally trying to get over his ADHD (at least everyone thought he had ADHD, the kid could hardly sit still for anything), but nothing could hold anyone's attention. At some point, Wally had started flipping through the channels on the TV, trying to find something to watch. There was silence for the most part (the TV was on mute). The silence was broken once again by Wally, who was currently watching a news report.

"Hey Robin," the teenage speedster called up to the hacker acrobat (who was still messing with his laptop).

"Yeah KF," Robin called down without missing a beat in his typing.

"What do you know about the Joker?"

That question alone was not what called the other's attention, but more if he would give an answer (Robin was known to deflect questions). Aqualad resurfaced from the center of the pool (he had went underwater a while ago) and swam to the edge. Artemis put away a newly finished arrow and looked over at the two boys, questions burning in her gray eyes. Megan almost dropped everything she had in her telekinetic grasp in her surprise. Connor finally woke up with a grunt, or maybe he was just showing that he wasn't really napping, who knew.

Robin closed the lid of his laptop with a sigh and looked down at his egger teammates. He really wanted to dodge the question and leave, but he couldn't at the moment. _Batman is _so_ going to kill me_ was all he could think at the moment. They must have overheard when the Dark Knight had told him about how Joker had escaped, _again_. And now they were going to question him about it. He'd rather not think about the insane clown.

"What do you want to know?" he asked with a sigh, fearing the worst. The five other teens looked at one another in surprise, Connor opening his eyes even if no one commented. They had not expected him to say anything.

"Like who is he really? What's is real name?" Wally asked. He then continued when Robin won't say anything. "I looked through the database once for info on him and there wasn't anything that could even indicate his real name. I've tried asking anyone I can think of who would know, and there is no way I'd try to ask the Bat anything to do with this."

"Look, I wish I could help with this kind of thing, but no one knows. I know Joker does but he'd never tell anyone. I even once tried to hack into one of his more personal computers to figure it out. Nothing. No indication of his name, why he became who he is or even where he came from," Robin said. The only reason he had answered the question was because his mentor wouldn't mind really. It could have been a worse question like '_What's it like to face him_' or something like that. Hopefully, they would leave it at that.

Of course, luck wasn't with him.

In the next moment, Wally got this weird gleam in his eyes. Excitement. It rather confused Robin for a minute, but he quickly figured it out. He mentally cursed himself. Of course, Wally would get to curious about this. He had to end that idea before they do something they'll later regret. It was as simple as that.

"And, no. We are not going after him to figure it out," Robin said firmly. This surprised Wally that Robin could know what he was thinking. And before anyone knew what was happening, the two friends were arguing over the matter.

"You didn't even hear my idea!"

"I don't need to, and you'll kill yourself!"

"How do you know?!"

"Joker's a total psycho! He will kill you!"

"He'd have to catch me first!"

This continued for three whole minutes, until KF could no longer think of comebacks. Or maybe it was the fact that the mentors were in the mountain. Either way, the fight ended before the mentors arrived. And with that, three members of the team (Artemis, Robin, and Kid Flash) went home while the others (Megan, Connor, and Aqualad) stayed on the mountain.

_*the next day*_

Once again, just as the day before, the six teens were in the common room, doing random activities to keep from boredom. Only this time, the air was filled with tension because of the fight the previous day.

The tense silence lasted ten minutes before KF tried again to make the suggestion of going after Joker.

"Anyone want some action?" Wally asked, careful of what he said. He knew he had to be careful so that Robin wouldn't pick up on what he wanted.

"What kind of action?" Megan asked. She was really bored, but at the same time she wanted something that wouldn't aggravate Robin.

"Kick butt action, what else?" Wally replied, throwing his fist in the air. Robin snorted but kept quiet, wondering what the others would think of the crazy idea of going after Joker.

"Is this still about that clown? Because I'm pretty sure Rob told us not to," Artemis commented, not wanting another argument between the two. The day before was enough for the team.

"Of course it is," Kid Flash almost yelled. "Think about it," he continued a little softer, as if afraid that Batman might be nearby. "We have been a team for a whole year. We've been through a lot. If we were to get the Joker problem under control by catching him, we'd gain respect from them. We can show them that we are ready for the 'big league' villains, instead of constantly going after bank robbers and all that boring stuff."

The way Wally explained it made it really tempting for the team, except Robin, who was getting really annoyed. _Who would even want to go against those 'big league' people?! I'd rather avoid them altogether! They're insane! I've lost track of how many times they've tried to kill me for the sole reason of being Batman's partner! And the reason the team never went against most anything stronger than a bank robber is because they don't understand them like I do! They'll get themselves killed!_ While Robin had been thinking about this, the rest of the team started nodding their heads, each of them thinking a different thought.

"We're in," Aqualad said for the team. They all looked up at the little bird on the ceiling beam, waiting for his decision on the matter. Robin looked down and sighed. He really wanted to stall them so that Batman could talk some sense into them. Sadly, he had no such luck. He stood on the beam he was perched on and flipped backwards, landing on his feet by the door behind his teammates. At first, it looked like he was just going to leave them hanging again, but then he put one foot behind the other and spun on his heels, doing a perfect about-face, and looked at each of his teammates dead in the eye. He gave another sigh as he thought about it. _I go, they're dead. I don't go, they're dead. Either way, there is no win unless Joker really wants them alive. And even that doesn't last long! Though, if I do go, I'll give Joker a reason to keep them alive._

"You'll need me to stay alive, so I might as well," Robin said, hoping against hope that it would scare them enough to rethink the logic of Wally's insane idea. It didn't work, so he tried a different approach. "Though, you'll have to understand a few things first. First of all, Joker's most likely in Gotham and, of course, Batman hates it when others mess around in _his_ city, so he would not be in a good mood with you if you really do this. Secondly, Joker, while insane, is actually really creative when it comes to certain things, mainly crime, though he almost always follows the same routine. Hideouts are always the same, either a warehouse or a factory and always abandoned. It's rather amusing that they always pick relatively the same place every time. Lastly, whatever I say, you do. I have the most experience of any of you, and you'll need every bit of it to survive."

The other five teens looked a little frightened at the glare that Robin was giving them. It was obvious that Robin really didn't want to do it, but he was the most experienced when it came to both Gotham and 'big league' villains. They needed him.

Wally clapped his hands in order to get their attention and started to explain his plan, or what little plan there was. "Okay, this is how this is going to work. There's a League meeting next week, so no one would know that we're about to do. It would also serve the purpose of making sure that the Bat doesn't find out about until after the fact. We'd have to do it during the day-"

"Yeah, we're dead," Robin interrupted. Wally continued like he was never interrupted.

"-to make sure that we have some sort of advantage, seeing as we fight better during the day. We'll leave here after Red Tornado and Canary leave for the meeting, on the Bio Ship. After that, Robin takes over control, for two main reasons besides the fact that he told us that he's basically in charge. One: He's most experienced and trained. Two: We going to be in Gotham and this is the closest we can get to having someone who knows their way around." Once Wally was done explaining, the six teens went into positions that would allow them to appear innocent to any kind of plotting. At least, as much as they could. Robin inwardly laughed at how tense their bodies were that just screamed that they were up to something. Robin was both used to faking innocence and not really willing to do what the others were doing, so he was relaxed and just typed away on his laptop. So, when the mentors appeared, only the Bat was suspicious that something was up, but didn't say anything about it.

**Okay, first chapter done! The other thing I had issues with was whether or not to make them on purposely run into Joker, or make it an accident during a mission. Next chapter, Young Justice goes against Joker! It will also include the League finding out what the team had done! Please Read and Review! No matter what you say, reviews are welcome! See you next chapter!**


End file.
